


timeless

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: They have all the time in the world.





	timeless

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s comfortable, it’s familiar. Jin’s head in Yamapi’s lap, Yamapi’s fingers in his hair, Pin laying on his feet, Dragonball Z on the TV. Sometimes there’s girls, more often it’s their asshole friends, calling them the newlyweds and eating all of their food. Jin doesn’t mind. They’re mostly his asshole friends anyway. Yamapi’s friends bring their own food.

They’ve been super duper best friends forever for as long as Jin can remember. Yamapi doesn’t bat an eye when Jin wakes him up on a Saturday morning in a towel crooning Kelly Clarkson songs into a hairbrush, and Jin is unfazed by Yamapi’s lack of understanding for ‘personal space’. Yamapi likes Jin’s voice and Jin likes to be touched, so it works out fabulously.

“Pin, stop humping the pillow,” Yamapi mumbles, and Jin cracks up because that’s a constant statement in this house, and also because his feet are under said pillow. “Jin, stop humping the couch.”

“I’m not humping the couch, you ass,” Jin replies automatically, his eyes drifting shut as he gives the couch one good hump just for effect. Yamapi tugs on his hair, Jin whines, and that’s that.

Relaxed silence. Neither one’s watching the TV. Jin’s watching the backs of his eyelids while he feels Yamapi’s eyes on him. It’s making his neck hot.

“You know I love you, right?” Yamapi’s voice is low, unwavering.

Jin grunts and nods, flipping over to snuggle with Yamapi’s stomach. “I love you too, you big idiot.”

“I’m serious, Jin.”

Reluctantly, Jin opens his eyes and focuses in the general direction of up. “So am I.”

Yamapi’s hand is on his face, fingers tracing his cheekbones. “I can’t stop touching you.”

“So don’t.” Jin rolls onto his back, reaches for Yamapi’s collar. “Kiss me?”

“I can’t bend down that far,” Yamapi says with a chuckle. “If I could, I wouldn’t need anyone else.” He catches Jin’s pout and adds, “Meet me halfway.”

It’s a team effort, but eventually Jin’s raised enough for Yamapi to dip his head and brush their lips together. All things considered, it’s a chaste kiss, the kind that makes Yamapi sigh as they pull away because he is _so_ the girl.

Jin flops right back on his Yama-pillow, licking his lips and embracing Yamapi’s waist a little tighter than before.

“Come on,” Yamapi says, poking Jin in the side. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Are we going to have sex?” Jin asks, genuinely curious.

“You can’t even keep your eyes open.” Yamapi pokes him again and ends up pushing him up himself. “We have the rest of our lives to have sex.”

“But,” Jin says seriously, his eyes big and sleepy. “I could die tomorrow. _Tomorrow_. And you would have to live on never knowing what it’s like to have a piece of this.” He tops his little speech off with a yawn.

“You’re not going to die before tomorrow _morning_ ,” Yamapi points out. “We’ll do it first thing.”

“After we brush our teeth,” Jin adds.

Yamapi wrinkles his nose. “And shower.”

By this time Yamapi’s managed to maneuver them to Jin’s bedroom door. “Am I sleeping in here?” he asks innocently.

“You’re better than _all_ of my pillows,” Jin says happily, pulling Yamapi onto his bed with him. “For that reason alone, I will keep you forever.”

Yamapi’s laughing as he’s pushed around until Jin has him where he wants him before unceremoniously rolling on top of him like his intentions were perverse. Yamapi knows him better than that, though. Jin’s tired and is out within seconds, the even beating of Yamapi’s heart and the rise and fall of his chest lulling him to sleep.

Yamapi smiles and strokes Jin’s hair. Jin purrs in his sleep and clutches onto Yamapi tighter. Jin’s heavy, but Yamapi figures that he’ll get used to it.  



End file.
